Angel on my shoulder
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Ronnie and Natalie are happy - Alesha & Matt are settled. A dead girl and a twist of fate threaten everything Ronnie has worked for. Can he find the culprit and can he get justice for the young woman while keeping everything he has worked for? Family and his drinking days collide to threaten everything Ronnie holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Law and Order Uk. Kudos, ITV and the original American team own all. No copyright infringement is intended; nor should be inferred.

Please let me know what you think

Dark

The street alongside the quiet, middle class houses were bathed in a combination of blue police lights and amber street lighting giving the place an almost ethereal glow. A dog barked as a car door slammed. This was the start of a case that DS Brooks hated most. He loved his work - it had saved him in more ways than one but finding the victim and finding out what had made the body in front of them a living, breathing person with hopes and dreams, people who loved them made it almost too much. He'd been on both sides of a case and hated each equally.

"Ron." He looked up as he heard his name called. He nodded to the young police woman. Fiona Khan was keen, but already jaded.

"Ello luv. What we got?"

"Matt and Joe are talking to the man who found her. Dog walker."

"Poor bugger. Isn't it always the dog walkers and joggers that find them? Never take our boy out this late for that reason. And jogging will kill yer."

Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"Well, I'd av another eart attack if I found a body out jogging! Dunno about you luv."

"I've been here for three years. Never seen you run."

"Well no. That's what those three are for." He nodded towards the three junior officers. Matt turned; realising Ronnie was watching them. He broke apart from the others before heading towards him.

"Ron."

"You ok, son?"

"Yeah." Fiona stepped away as Ronnie shoved his hands in the pockets of his raincoat.. "This is a nasty one."

"Never known a murder that weren't."

"It's not a murder. Yet."

"Go on." Ronnie paused as Natalie pulled up in her car. Looking tired and drawn she stepped out of the car. She approached them as Ronnie turned back to his friend.

"Doug Jones - him with the two greyhounds found her. Well, Titch found her. The dog but when Jones gets there he realises his greyhound is sniffing and whining because she's found a person. Badly beaten by the looks of it but alive. Paramedics have taken her to City General. Forensics are all over the patch where she was found.

"A name?"

"Not yet." Matt explained as Natalie nodded.

"She's a white females, blonde - but dyed and about 5ft 8. Slim build. Expensive outfit by the looks of it. Paramedics said she was critical." Matt paused. "Looks to be in early twenties."

"Poor kid." Natalie paused.

"Still alive." Ronnie looked over the park. He knew the cluster of trees opposite the expensive town house was the crime scene. He also knew the occupants of the house had to have seen something.

"What about them?"

"No one home. Sam has been over there. Home owner is a Mrs Daphne Fothergill. Mother in law of Mrs Justice Fothergill. Apparently they're all in France." Matt explained.

"So, the only witness we have is the victim and we don't even know er name. Brilliant." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "Just brilliant."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review. Does anyone read L&O uk fics anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

What's in a name?

Ronnie walked into the hospital with Matt at his side. He couldn't help but think that somewhere there had to be a family, friends, colleagues- someone that would miss the young woman. Someone out there who knew her name- who loved her. As Matt reached the reception desk he stopped; focusing on what the middle aged man on reception had to say. It seemed Matt's famous charm smile wasn't going to do him any favours at the moment.

"I can't just give patient info out. You'll av to wait for Sister. That's all."

"So where is the Sister?" Ronnie asked as the unhelpful receptionist shrugged.

"Here." Both men turned to see a tiny woman in a navy tunic approach.

"Hannah Roberts! Good to see you!" Ronnie smiled at the young woman. "When did you get promoted?"

"Last Christmas. This isn't a social call."

"Nah. You had an assault victim brought in early hours of this morning. Young woman." He and Matt fell into step beside the young nurse. She nodded.

"Ron, that could fit the description of half my patients today. It's been one of those shifts." She ushered both men into her office, moving a coat so Matt could sit down.

"Well." Matt started. "This one we know was female, slim build. Blonde hair. Beaten badly - the Good Samaritan who called it in thought she was dead."

Hannah nodded, equally unimpressed by the charm smile. Matt frowned for a moment. He was beginning to wonder if he had lost his touch. Ronnie couldn't hide the smirk. He had known Hannah since he had arrested her father for drink driving years earlier. He'd kept in touch after the teenage Hannah had given evidence against her dad. He'd felt sorry for her; but it had also been a reality check - his Sarah could have ended up testifying against him if he'd ever been violent or thoughtless because of the drink. He listened as she explained they had transferred the young woman to the neuro ITU but she had died an hour later.

"She was just too badly injured. It was like whoever did it was trying to take her identity. I don't just mean her driver's licence and whatnot but her face. Every bone was smashed. That takes a hell of a lot of force." Hannah paused.

"And anger." Matt looked away.

"And she doesn't even have the dignity of a name to write on her death notice." Hannah sighed sadly.

"We'll get that for her." Ronnie promised. He hugged the young nurse. "Give Esme my love."

"Will do." Hannah smiled as he ushered Matt out of the office. The young detective raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How do you know her?"

"Hannah? Nicked her dad. He was drunk - drove the family car at her and her brother Michael. Nasty. She was twelve, Michael was fifteen. Boy ended up with below knee amputation both legs. Mum was dead. Nasty case."

"If her mum is dead then who's Esme?" Matt asked. Ronnie stopped in his tracks.

"Dr Esme Lane; Hannah's wife." Ronnie looked at the raised eyebrows. "And that's why the charm offensive didn't work you dozy article. There are some women that can resist the Devlin charm! You're lucky Alesha isn't one of them."

Matt shook his head before heading through the crowded waiting room towards the carpark.

Xxxxx

Sam looked over at the yellow police tape as Fiona walked over to him. The rain had made preserving the scene more difficult than they had hoped. The grass verges of the park reduced to muddy puddles. Fiona reached him as he put his mobile phone away.

"Hi." Sam smiled. He genuinely liked the young Asian copper. Fiona was tough and a good copper. He wondered if the other woman had any idea how much he liked her.

"Hi. Forensics found a necklace that could belong to the victim."

"Really?"

"It has a charm on it - a letter S. Could be an initial?" Fiona stared as Sam smiled.

"Good work." Sam frowned. "It's a start. The victim died earlier today. That was Matt on the phone. She died."

"With none of her family or friends around her. Sometimes I hate this job." She sighed. Sam nodded.

"I need to get back to the station." He stepped away, hoping Angie and Joe had come up with something.

Xxxxxxxx

Natalie placed her phone back on the desk. She hated cases where they were so clearly in the back foot. She massaged her temples as Angie tapped the office door.

"Guv?"

"Yes Love?" Natalie looked up. Angie stepped into the small office.

"I think we have a name."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

Name

Angie stepped back into the main office as the rest of the team joined them. Natalie folded her arms. It hadn't been the first time she had run a case where the victim was unknown. Somehow it always felt worse; as if the victim had already fallen through the tracks of society before finding themselves a grizzly end.

"I looked through the Missing Person's database." Angie explained as Joe and Sam joined her at her desk.

"Any luck?" Joe asked.

"Possibly but considering the extent of violence used forensics would be needed to confirm it." Angie explained. "We know there's a possibly a letter S in the name. So I searched for female, white, aged between 16 and 30 with bleached hair. Came up with six names."

"Six?" Ronnie asked as he returned to the office.

"Go on." Natalie stared at Ronnie for a second, wondering if she would ever stop worrying about him.

"On further examination only one fitted the description. Sally Fothergill. Aged 23. Reported missing by her flat mate Julia Harries eighteen months ago. Failed to come home after a night out. Never found."

"She died in the hospital." Matt frowned. Ronnie nodded.

"So, begs the question. Where has she been for the last eighteen months?" Ronnie folded his arms. "Young women don't just disappear. Not without a reason. Why walk out on your life? At that age?"

"Dunno." Joe frowned. "But I reckon it has something to do with her death."

"And why try to hide her identity?" Angie looked at the men on her team. "Both Sally and her killer were hiding the truth. The killer disfigured her to hide her identity? Why?"

"So we would have a hard time finding out anything about her. Making it more difficult to find the killer." Natalie glared. "But why would Sally? What was she running from?"

"Or who?" Matt paused. "Who was she hiding from?"

The room fell silent for a moment before the shrill ringing of Natalie's office phone brought them out of their reverie. Ronnie shook his head.

"I don't like this."

"No one likes murder." Sam shrugged. Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Nah son, there's more to it than that. Cmon." He ushered Matt out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam called. Matt shrugged.

"Rattle a few cages." Ronnie called waving a hand as he went. "I may be the old dinosaur around here but I know when something stinks and this, Matty boy stinks to high heaven."

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Rattle

"Ron." Matt parked the car outside the austere building that his friend has directed them too. "Sally's disappearance might be nothing to do with her death."

Ronnie nodded. "I ope they are unrelated son. Bit odd though innit? Girl goes missing. Turns up eighteen months or so later. Twenty three year old women don't vanish into thin air."

"So?"

"Sally Fothergill." Ronnie watched the younger man's face for a reaction. "Was in Witness Protection."

"Ronnie, we are in London not LA!"

"Yes but it happens ere an all. Not often but if she was pulled from er life and hidden someone was looking for her and someone wanted her dead."

"Which is why we are at the CPS." Matt frowned. "Who?"

"Crown Prosecutors, they have a list here of actual witnesses and those that need special protection. Like Sally. I reckon someone in there knows what her alias was and what case she was on."

Matt nodded.

"This is a hornets nest. Alesha."

"Will be kept out of it until we have no choice. By the book, Matty, you know me."

Matt raised an eyebrow as Ronnie opened the car door. Minutes later the pair left to find George Castle.

Xxxxxxx

"Brutal." Joe glared at the SOCO photos as he sat at his desk. She had clearly been a beautiful girl but that had been ripped away by the ferocity of the attack on her. Natalie looked over his shoulder as he spread the photos out.

"Good God. All these years and the scum never ceases to shock me." Natalie paused. Joe raised an eyebrow. Natalie narrowed her eyes. "The killer knew her, this looks personal. No robbery, no sexual motive. At least she was spared that indignity. Twenty three."

"Same age as my sister." Joe sighed.

"You have a sister?" Sam looked up.

"Yeah, I'm the middle of three. Thought you knew that."

"Knew your Dad was a copper."

"Yeah, he was. Retired three years ago. Mum was a saleswoman. Had me brother, Dean from her first marriage. Me and Sophie came later." He shrugged. "Sophie was a bit of a shock; there's twelve years between us. Anyway; my point being if she vanished into the ether she'd have two brothers, a nephew and her parents going spare until she turned up. Why didn't Sally?"

"That." Angie paused. "Is the question."

Xxxxxxxx

"Witness protection. Really?" George ushered the police officers into his office.

"How else do you explain it?" Ronnie paused. "Look, whoever killed that girl stripped her of all identity. Her face was pummelled. Someone was seriously trying to disfigure her as well as kill her."

"Hide her identity." Matt sighed. "Could the killer be that angry he wanted us to know she was using fake ID? The necklace was found a fair way from her. Maybe she wasn't even wearing it."

"Look." George ran a hand over his face. "I don't remember the girl. If she was in Witness Protection then she was probably being protected from a very violent person. She would also have a police handler."

"What case?" Ronnie looked at the older man.

"Two years ago there was a nasty case. Joshua Fothergill was arrested and found guilty of killing three men in a Soho nightclub - the sole witness was Sally." He read the computer screen. "She gave evidence by video link. It was mainly because at the time of the crime she was just a teenager. Fifteen. It didn't go to trial until she was twenty one."

"Why?"

"Evidential problems. Witness intimidation. Special branch involved." George shrugged. "It was nasty."

"Sounds it."

"Ron, this girl was told to expect to be murdered. Her brother - who she testified against was a gangland big wig. Her parents threatened her; testifying against Joshua was dishonouring her family. That was why as soon as she got away from her parents she came to the police. Told them what age she had been, what she had seen as a child. Then he was arrested and convicted."

"And she went into hiding." Matt paused.

"Yes."

"So." Ronnie paused. "Her birth name is Sally Fothergill. What was her new name?"

George tapped a few keys.

"Adele Rose O Connell." George paused. "She wasn't supposed to be in London. She was supposed to be in Ireland. She was supposed to be in Belfast. Hidden."

"Then why?"

"Now we know the who, we can find out the why." Ronnie got to his feet as he thanked his old friend. George sighed, watching the detectives leave he wondered why the young woman who had been extracted and safely hidden away had returned to the mainland. She had known doing so could cost her life.

Xxxxxxx

Alesha looked up as the door opened. She had been home from work for most of the evening, relieved when Cameron and Lucky had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep. The four year old and the cat were inseparable at the best of times. Now as she sat on the sofa worrying about Matt she knew she was glad their little boy wasn't around to see her worried.

"Hi." Matt smiled.

"Cameron is sleeping. He was asking where you were." She paused. "Kathy phoned. She's heading back from Sydney next week."

"Oh."

"Matt." She had felt them begin to drift apart and she hated it. Matt had always been her friend - before everything with his step father had come to light; before Merrick had attacked her they'd always been close. She smiled slightly as he sat next to her.

"I'm useless." He kissed her hair as she moulded into him. Her head rested on his chest as he held her. "I've been so rubbish lately."

"We've been busy - both of us. You've had some tough cases. Ronnie's heart attack. Your mum, me with work." He closed his eyes.

"I've missed this."

"What?" She rested a hand on his chest, pushing herself up slightly so she could look in his eyes.

"Us." He sighed. "I dunno why but I've been pushing you away and I hate that." He touched her face gently, kissing her as she ran her hand down his chest, slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Matt."

She gasped as he kissed her neck. Her thought lost on her lips as he moved to sit them both up. He paused , his hands on her hips as he buried his face in her neck. She gasped as she felt tears against her skin.

"Hey." She pulled back, kissing him. "This case, it's bad isn't it?"

"Lesha."

"Bed." She stood up, holding her hand out to him as he stood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've taken us for granted. The three of us. I."

She kissed him gently before leading him towards the bedroom.

Xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Case history

Kate read the file in her hand as she walked towards the office Alesha and James shared. Jake walked alongside her; knowing better than to interrupt.

"Jake, this is insane. When Joe called me this morning it sounded like something from a really bad spy movie."

"We are responsible for the collating of these records." Jake watched as his wife raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why I asked to see Adele's or Sally's records." Kate paused. "George told me that Ronnie and Matt were looking for them - trying to work out what happened in the last few months."

Jake nodded. He knew she had always felt an affinity with victims. It made her the barrister she was.

"People don't vanish. James worked on this case when Alesha was on maternity leave." He stepped ahead of her. "Sally testified and put her brother in prison. Brave girl."

Kate nodded as Jake tried to open the door to their friends office.

"It's locked." Jake frowned.

"It's never locked." Kate frowned; concerned as she tried the door handle. "Oh."

"Told you."

"Oh how long have you been waiting to say that?" Kate smirked.

"Years." He folded his arms. Kate shook her head as James approached them.

"Well, if it isn't the Richard n Judy of the CPS." James smiled.

"Since when did you lock the office door?" Kate ignored his flippancy.

"I don't. The lock is broke. Hasn't worked for years. Alesha is in there. Well, she was when I left."

Jake raised his eyebrows, knowing James had been to his son's school sports day. Andy had been desperate for his dad to be there.

"How long were you gone?"

"All afternoon." James pushed the door. He swore as it refused to budge.

"Really?" Kate handed Jake the file. She knelt, looking through the keyhole. Her blood ran cold before she stepped back. She kicked the lock, putting all her weight behind the kick. The door shuddered but didn't give out. Jake was about to step in when Kate kicked the lock again causing it to snap and allow the door to open.

"Alesha!" James yelled as he saw the blood splatter on the opposite wall. Jake swore as he stepped instinctively in front of his wife. The office was a mess. Files were strewn over the floor as computer monitors lay smashed over the floor.

"Alesha!" James ran to the inner office where the blood splatter ended. He crouched at the side of the young woman, suddenly aware that Alesha could have been murdered. Gingerly he brushed her dark hair away from her face as she groaned.

"Could."

"Get an ambulance." James ordered as Kate nodded; already on the phone to the emergence services.

"It's ok." James spoke firmly. Alesha lay face down, blood pooling around her. "Where are you bleeding from?" He looked her over. "Hey?"

"Knife." Alesha gasped. "Stomach. Couldn't stop her. Tried."

"Her?" Jake helped her role over as James helped apply pressure to the wound. Alesha nodded, her clothes and skin caked in blood. Her eyes rolled as she began to shake. James felt sick, praying his friend would be ok.

Xxxxxxxx

Ronnie pushed his glasses up on to his forehead. He was tired but he knew he had to find the person responsible for the brutal murder of a young woman. The phone rang as Matt returned with two mugs of coffee.

"Anything?"

"She left Belfast six months ago." Ronnie stared at the file. Matt shrugged, yawning. "Keeping you up are we?"

"Sorry." Matt blushed. Ronnie rolled his eyes as Natalie appeared from her office. She looked ashen. Ronnie was immediately alert.

"Nat?"

She ignored him; crouching down so she looked Matt in the eye. The younger man immediately tensed.

"Matt, you need to go to the hospital now. Alesha has been attacked."

"Bloody Hell." Ronnie was on his feet. Matt stared at his boss; trying to process her words.

"She's in a bad way. James called me. Kate has gone with her to the hospital. She needs you."

"Attacked?" Matt grabbed his car keys as Ronnie took them from him.

"No way you are driving son."

"Stabbed. Go to the A&E. Now. Ron?"

"Yeah." Ronnie frowned, instantly worried about his friend and the young man he considered a surrogate son. "Come on." He ushered Matt out of the room; praying that Alesha would be ok.

Xxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

Why?

Kate stood, leaning against the wall of the A&E waiting room. She had already called Jake and James to tell them they had arrived. Now all she had to do was wait for Matt and news of her friend. Folding her arms she tried not to think about the scene she had found back at the office. The blood splatter on the wall had just confirmed to her that her friend had fought to save her life; that whoever had done this had believed they had killed her. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried not to think of how Matt had heard the news or how he and young Cameron would cope.

Xxxxxxxx

"James." Joe walked towards the barrister as the older man fought the urge to vomit. Alesha was like a younger sister to him. She had already been through so much he had no idea how much more she could take.

"Joe?"

"You were at Andy's sports day? All day?"

"Yeah, from around 11. Why?"

"Did Alesha have anything planned for the time you were away? Any meetings? Court stuff?" Joe watched as James shook his head.

"No. The paperwork on the Hughes case. Nothing else. She would have said." James knew the detective was only doing his job but he really didn't want to be there. He wanted to be at the hospital waiting for news. He glanced up to see Henry and George talking quietly with Natalie. The senior detective looked angry; he had to admit he felt the same. He blinked as the crime scene photographer clicked away at the inside office.

"James."

"Natalie." He hugged her, tears came to his eyes as she held him tightly. "I should have been here."

"Hey. None of that!"

"The girl in the park? The one Ronnie said was killed while in the witness protection programme. It's the same. Only Alesha was barely conscious."

"And our girl is not dead."

"I." He looked away as Joe rejoined them.

"Angie called. She had the CCTV sent over to her. Her and Sam are going through it." Joe stated as Natalie nodded.

"Why would anyone do this?" George asked as he joined them. "Henry is with Jake at the moment. Kate has gone with Alesha. She'll need some more clothes. I told Jake to collect the children and take Kate something that isn't soaked in blood."

"No." Natalie pulled out the mobile phone that seemed to be permanently attached to her. Speed dialling Sarah before Jake she stepped away from the main group; quietly making arrangements for her middle stepdaughter to babysit. "Well? She already has Lou and Lucy to look after. Cam and Lottie don't need to see their mums in this state. Jake agreed."

"James?" Joe turned to the barrister. "You said she? Alesha said 'she' was here."

"Yeah."

"Ok, so our attacker is a woman. Both girls attacked by another woman. Revenge?"

"Revenge on Alesha Devlin? No." James stated firmly.

"James she's CPS. Same as you. Both make enemies in this job. You know that." Natalie watched as his face blanched.

"If this is related to the Sally Fothergill case then it's me that was the intended target not Alesha. I prosecuted Sally's brother. Alesha was away on maternity leave with Cameron. After her heart scare." James explained. "If I'm right then you need to speak to Diane Fothergill. Sally's sister in law."

Joe and Natalie exchanged glances, knowing they had to wait for Alesha to wake up before they confirmed James' theory but both unsure she ever would.

Xxxxxxxx

"Kate!" Ronnie jogged towards her as she looked up. It was clear her husband had met their friends in the hospital car park as all three men came towards her. Jake made to hug her as she stepped back.

"I." She pointed to her blood stained top. Jake nodded, handing her a wash bag and a carrier bag full of clean clothes. "Thanks."

"Kate? Has there." Matt ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks for looking after her. Staying with her."

"She's my friend."

"Any news?" Ronnie asked. Kate shook her head.

"Nurse said she'd call me. I told them I was getting her husband to come in. Matt, they'll tell you more than me. If it helps, she was awake when we got here. Look I'm going to get changed." She gave Jake a pointed look. He took the hit, suggesting he got them all coffee before leaving Ronnie and Matt to wait.

"Ron." Matt sat heavily on the chair next to where Ronnie stood. "This. This is it."

"Eh? I'm not wiv you, son."

"I'm losing her."

"Alesha May Devlin is a tough girl. She's not going anywhere." Ronnie sat next to him. Matt stared at the polished floor.

"Yeah, yeah she's strong. But she's human. A knife in the stomach? Ron. She's not superhuman."

"Wiv the paramedics, nurses and docs ere she don't need to be. She's gonna be ok. You mark my words." Ronnie sounded a lot more confident than he felt. One young woman was already dead. The thought that Alesha was fighting for her life made his stomach churn.

"Ron." Matt ran a hand through his hair again before the tears came. Ronnie swore under his breath before sitting next to the young man and pulling him sideways into his arms.

"Less of this. Don't you dare give up on our girl. Not yet. Do you ere me?" He let Matt cry for a moment; knowing the younger man needed the release. "Matty?"

"I hear you."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	7. Chapter 7

Alesha

Matt scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt as Ronnie sat next to him. Logically he knew his friend was right. Alesha had always been the strong one. When he was on the verge of breaking down, if something had gone drastically wrong it was her that held them together. Even after she had been attacked Alesha had been more worried about the others on the team. She had been devastated when Kate had been attached and left for dead. It was her way to look after people; especially those she loved. It was that which made her attack in the office so much worse.

"Jake and Kate will be back soon."

"Yeah." Matt sniffed. "This is insane. One girl dead, one fighting to live and it goes back to a case from years ago. It shouldn't be us doing this. It's what UCOS is for."

"Yeah, not gonna happen though. Just because it's linked back to Sally's case doesn't make it cold. Her murder and today. It's all new." He paused. "Mattie, listen to me a minute. Cameron is with my girls. He's safe. You're priority now is that little lad and the lady through there."

He nodded towards the main doors to the treatment area.

"Alesha is gonna need you now. More than ever."

Xxxxxxx

Angie pressed the play button on the DVD player. The CPS were able to provide them with hours worth of CCTV. She frowned as she fast forwarded the footage to where Alesha could be seen entering the office.

"Anything?" Sam sat next to her. He placed a mug of tea next to her as he spoke. Angie frowned.

"We know Alesha was in the office for most of the day. She left at 1049 but was back by 11:15."

"Where did she go?"

"No idea. The loo? The coffee shop. Not the issue. James said he left about 11, for Andy's sports day. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, she was alone in the office for hours. James said he had been out a all day." Angie continued. "Look at the time stamp. This woman emerged from the corridor about ten minutes before Alesha was found."

"Blonde? A wig?"

"Maybe." Angie nodded. "My question is, how did she get in? Security in that place is tight. Somehow she has got past that." Angie picked up her mobile phone as she spoke. Sam frowned, fast forwarding the footage until they saw the blonde woman calmly leave the office.

"Ten minutes." Sam glared. "The attack took ten minutes in total. But no one heard a thing? I saw the state of that office. Tell Joe I'm on my way." He grabbed his jacket and car keys before leaving. Angie nodded as she watched him go.

Xxxxxxxx

Natalie spoke quietly to one of the forensic officers, keeping an eye on James and Joe as she did so. She knew Alesha was like a little sister to James; one of the few women he couldn't count among his 'conquests'. She knew that was what made the partnership work so well. And the reason his partner hated Alesha. To her the solicitor was a threat. The dislike was mutual; but for different reasons.

"Guv." She looked up as Joe approached her.

"What you got?"

"Sam is on the way. Wants the footage from main entrance sent to Angie. That woman got into the building somehow. There has to be evidence."

"Ok, arrange that." Natalie paused. "Diane? She turned back to the forensic officer. You said there was a blonde hair? Found in James' office?"

"Yeah. Possibly dyed. Too fair to belong to Alesha and far too long to belong to James Steel. I've bagged it for analysis." Diane stated. "Also does Alesha wear false nails?"

"No. No I don't think so." Joe paused. Natalie shrugged.

"I'll have that analysed too. Could be something or nothing." The middle aged woman walked away leaving Natalie and Joe alone.

"This was planned." Joe stated firmly. "I know James thinks he's the target but it wasn't him. Someone knew she was on her own today. That the court didn't have anything on for them." He rocked back on his trainers.

"If James is the target then it's not his death they want to cause. No, Joe yours right. Talk to James. Get uniform to keep an eye on Andy and Bea. I'll go to the hospital. Keep me informed. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded as his boss walked away.

Xxxxxxx

"Kate?" Jake handed her a plastic cup of coffee as she emerged from the ladies' toilets looking less bloodstained but clearly just as upset.

"Thanks." She took the hot drink as he balanced three more in the cardboard tray. "Any news?"

"No. Ronnie is with Matt. I've been waiting for you. I called Sarah, Charlotte is fine."

"Good." Kate sipped her drink. "Jake, it looked like a horror film. I."

"I know. I was there."

"I thought she was dead. I." Tears sprung to her eyes. Jake took the cup from her before hugging her tightly, kissing her hair as tears sprang to his own eyes.

"I know. So did I." He closed his eyes as he held Kate; knowing whatever they were feeling it was ten times worse for Matt.

Xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Resus

The hospital seemed to carry on around Matt as he tried not to think about how he would tell Cameron his mum was not coming back. He knew Ronnie was trying to give him hope but he had seen the state Kate had been in when they had arrived at the hospital. He ran a hand over his face as the couple walked towards them.

"Have you spoken to James?" Ronnie asked as the couple neared them. Kate shook her head. Matt kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

"No." Jake answered. "I called Henry. Sam is at the office with Joe. Natalie is on her way here."

"Right." Ronnie glanced at his young friend; knowing Matt was barely taking anything in. Kate sat next to him, silently squeezing his hand as she did so. Matt barely acknowledged her presence.

Xxxxxx

"Blonde, female and homicidal maniac." Sam frowned. "Great, just great."

"You know what they say about the female of the species." Joe watched as the DI raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, that footage is with Angie now. Any news on Alesha?"

"No." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "The Guv said she'd call. Dun look good though." He fell into step beside the newest member of the team. "You saw where the first girl was found. Now Alesha? This woman knows what' she's doing."

Joe frowned. He never quite knew how to take Sam. The man was his senior officer but was the exact opposite of Ronnie and Natalie. Sam always seemed to see the negative in the situations they found themselves in. Joe preferred to see the good in people. He had to, it kept him sane.

Xxxxxxxxx

Angie sat staring at the computer screen. The images that unfolded kept her attention. Feeling nauseated she tapped a few keys on the computer in front of her.

"Good grief." She muttered. Her eyes never left the screen as the cctv continued. She picked up the mobile phone next to her. "Joe? It's me." She paused as he answered her. "I know who killed Sally and attached Alesha."

Xxxxx

Matt got to his feet as the nurse approached them. Ronnie stood next to him as the nurse reached them.

"Matthew Devlin?"

"Yeah."

"Your wife is asking for you."

Xxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Identity

Matt felt sick as he walked into the trauma room where Alesha was being nursed. He had never been so nervous. Alesha had asked for him. That had to mean she was awake and conscious. That she knew him and wanted him with her.

"Hi."

He smiled as he sat next to her. She smiled back as he took her hand. The drip infusing blood fed into her arm. He swallowed hard as he realised she was still having a blood transfusion.

"Hi, you ok?" Alesha asked. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Me? Yeah."

Alesha sighed, relieved that the man sat at her side appeared to be in one piece. Trouble found them and she hated it.

"I should be asking you that." Matt held her hand. Alesha sighed.

"Fourteen stitches in my left arm, ten in the wound on my left shoulder blade. They've washed out the wound on my thigh and closed it up. That stung the most."

"Lesh."

"I'll live. I always do." She smiled Ashe closed his eyes. "They would have taken me to theatre normally but what with my heart problem when I had Cameron and passing out from blood loss the doc thought it best to try to deal with the cuts under local." She watched as Matt shuddered. It was well known that he didn't like blood - was almost phobic of the stuff. "Matt?"

"I'm ok."

"Thanks to Kate and the boys I will be too."

"Yeah. I thought. There was so much blood and. I thought. When I saw Kate covered in your blood." Alesha's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't get rid of me that easily." She touched his face, wiping a stray tear away. "You are stuck with me Matthew John Devlin."

"Good." He kissed her hand. "What?"

"Did the nurse say anything else to you?"

"No." Matt was suddenly on edge once more. Alesha smiled.

"Well, seems when I was fighting with Psycho Blonde she wasn't able to land the knife anywhere near my abdomen. My arms and legs, my neck but not my tummy." She smiled. "A mothers' instinct the doctor said."

"Leah?! Are? Hold on."

"I'm pregnant. I didn't know until they did a test here. They wanted me to have an X-ray so they did a blood test for pregnancy when they did the other samples. Oh God. Matt, can you say something? I'm exhausted."

"Baby? Another?"

"Yeah." Alesha bit her lip. "Not planned I know."

"Neither was our Cam." Matt smiled broadly. "You are brilliant." He kissed her cheek, bumping the oxygen tube that still gave her oxygen. She smiled as he began apologising.

"Good news?"

"I thought I was going to have to find a way to tell our boy you were. That you had been. I was bloody terrified!" He watched as she held his gaze. "So yes. This is bloody fantastic." He kissed her forehead. Alesha yawned. "Rest."

"Not much choice."

"No, not really." He smiled.

"Why don't you go out there and tell your dad and family that Alesha is going to the ward for observation." The nurse interrupted as he recorded Alesha's observations. Alesha raised an eyebrow.

"Kate, Ronnie and the lads." Matt explained. Alesha nodded.

"Go on. Give them some good news." She let him kiss her once more before letting the porters take her to the ward.

Xxxxxx

"A wig?" Sam folded his arms as he watched the dark haired woman work. Chloe nodded.

"Synthetic hair. Like the stuff dolls have. Fancy dress outfits and things like that. Whoever did this." He paused as he realised Joe was still talking quietly on the phone. The newest member of the team looked slightly out of place in jeans and leather jacket partially hidden by the alcove he was stood in. The serious expression on his face replacing his normal smile. Joe Hawkins was naturally a happy person. In the split second Sam observed his whole demeanour change. Joe was completely focused on what he was being told.

"Thanks Ang. And that's a definite?"

"As I can be. Like I said that woman is Clare Thomas. Me and Ronnie nicked her when I first started here. She got ten years for GBH and carrying knives. Mind you, what she has to do with Sally and Alesha I have no idea." Angie stared at the computer screen as she spoke. "I called Ronnie; left him a message. No news from them yet."

"Ok." Joe paused. He wished Ronnie was with him so he could ask. He was painfully aware of Sam and Chloe watching him. "Do we have the files on this Clare?"

"Yeah. They're from 2006, so took a bit of digging. Computerisation was only really starting here then. They're a physical file. A4."

"That's gonna keep Ron happy. Look, I'll tell Sam. You keep digging, yeah?"

"Yeah." Angie ended the call. The desk in front of her a mess of paperwork as the computer screen taunted her. "Isn't that what I always do?"

Xxxxx

Ronnie smiled slightly as Natalie slipped her hand into his. He was glad she was there but equally concerned that Sam was leading the case without anyone senior to back him up and reign him in.

"Ron?"

"It's just, something doesn't fit right. Dunno."

"Ron?"

"I dunno. Don't take any notice of me luv." He squeezed her hand. "Getting old."

"You?" Natalie teased. "Never."

"Oi." He teased, pretending to be offended. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I've sent Kate and Jake home. James is calling George. I left Sam and Joe at the CPS. We will find her. The woman who did this."

"Yeah. But how is it linked to Sally Fothergill? Was James the real target and young Alesha was just in the wrong place? Don't buy it."

"No." Natalie paused. "Neither do I." Both looked up as Matt appeared in the doorway, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Matty?" Ron got to his feet.

"Keeping her in for observation. Blood transfusion they said she's going to be ok. Her and the baby."

"Cam? He's with our Sarah." Ronnie paused as Natalie rolled her eyes. Before Matt could answer Natalie hugged him.

"Alesha's pregnant, you dozy article. Congratulations Matt." She watched as the penny seemed to drop.

"Ah right, son." Ronnie smiled. "Cmon, let's get you ome."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Figuring it out

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table, ignoring the Staffordshire Terrier that had been watching him for the last few minutes. The rest of the house was asleep but he couldn't settle. Dappy yawned.

"It's alright, old boy." Ronnie acknowledged him. "Kids are all asleep, Alesha isn't as badly hurt as we thought. We have names to chase." He stared at his mug, not realising Natalie's youngest boy had entered the kitchen.

"You ok?"

"Can't sleep. You?" He looked up as the dark haired teenage boy sat opposite him. The seventeen year old was the image of his mother.

"Ron." The boy stared at him. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well." Ronnie looked at him. "Matt and Cameron were going ome but since the dozy sod fell asleep on the sofa I left im to it. Lou, Sarah and Lucy are all kipping in Sarah's room. You and Michael are in Lucy's room and your mum is in my room. Cameron and Matt are on the sofa and you and me, Daniel are sat ere. That's what I think is going on."

Daniel smirked, he liked Ronnie. Had known him all his life but knew when the older man wasn't telling the entire truth.

"I meant with you and my Mum."

"Ah."

"We aren't stupid. We know her and my dad are never going to get back together. He's treated her like dirt." Daniel stared. "She deserves better."

"She does." Ronnie agreed. He had never been a fan of David Chandler but he didn't want to talk badly of the man in front of his son. David Chandler knew what he thought of him.

"So." Daniel yawned. "Don't mess her around."

"Why this? Why now?"

"First chance I've had to talk to you without anyone earwigging." Daniel explained. "So? What are your intentions towards my mum?"

"I won't mess her about. Took long enough for us to get together. You know Dan, I've messed up loads of stuff in my life. I don't want to mess up now." He glanced towards the dog basket as Dappy turned into his back. Daniel nodded.

"Good. All I wanted to know. Matt told me what you said that day. When that Carl fella knifed her."

Ronnie ran a hand over his face. Three years earlier he had no intention of acting on his feelings. Natalie was his Guv, his friend. He hadn't even realised what he had said as they had waited for the paramedics- it seemed he had divulged more than he had realised.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Her divorce came through." Daniel got up. "She won't have said anything- not with Alesha and Matt to worry about. Dad phoned me earlier."

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Night Ron."

"Gnight Dan." Ronnie stared at the table, deep in thought. The dog carried on snoring. Deciding tea would help he set about finding milk and tea bags. Something about the attack on Alesha and Sally's murder nagged at his brain. The hot water hit the tea bag as he finally checked the messages on his mobile phone. Swearing he read the text message from Angie. The penny dropped. They had two assailants- two suspects. All they had to do was find them.

Xxxxxc

"Come to bed." James turned as his partner held out her hand. Bea Cardle was beginning to get annoyed with him and he couldn't blame her.

"Someone knew Alesha Devlin would be alone in that office."

"James." The Irish woman snapped. "Alesha's in hospital- she's going to be ok. You told me. Nasty wounds to her limbs but superficial to her torso. The doctors know what they are doing.

"Yeah."

"And explain to me how you destroying yourself is going to help. Sleep James. At least try." She bit her lip. James nodded. Rationally he knew she was right. It didn't stop his brain working overtime. He got into bed, letting Bea rest her hand on his chest. He wanted to sleep but knew the image of a battered and bloodied Alesha would haunt his dreams.

Xxxxxxx

Kate stared at the ceiling as Jake returned to the bedroom. Her husband slipped under the duvet as she turned on her side.

"Lottie is fine. One wet nappy sorted."

"Ok."

"Kate."

"I thought she was dead."

"I know." Jake nodded as she spoke. "All that blood."

"Seeing Matt today. At the hospital- devastated at the thought she had been hurt." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "Just made me think."

"Hey." He brushed her hair away from her face.

"I just thought about how I would react if it was you. How you were when I was hurt." Jake pulled her into his arms. His wife had been through so much - estranged from her family, the attack and court case had all been in the last two years. He held her tightly, letting her pour her fears out. He knew he'd do anything to protect her. Kissing her hair he felt her draw imaginary circles on his chest.

"I'm ok. Nothing is going to happen to me." He whispered. Kate closed her eyes as he spoke. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Kate smiled against his skin, lifting her face to look him in the eye.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him.

Cxxxxxx

Angie got out of bed, the notion of sleep forgotten. Her ten year old daughter slept peacefully in the next room but Angie knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Clare Thomas and Diane Fothergill were under arrest. Pulling her notepad from her handbag she began going through her notes. It was all too bizarre - too many unanswered questions. What she did know was if Clare Thomas and Diane Fothergill knew each other then they had some serious issues to deal with.

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Breakthrough?

Ronnie tried to ignore the fact he had barely slept as he walked into the MIU office. He felt sick; something nagging at his brain that wouldn't let go. He had no idea what it was but he had to address it. Something about the names Angela had sent him seemed familiar. The first - Diane Fothergill had been expected. Clare Thomas felt familiar but he didn't know why. Glad that he was alone in the MIU office he sat at his computer, knowing he wouldn't settle until he found out who Clare Thomas was.

"Cmon. Cmon." Ronnie pushed his glasses up on his nose. He wasn't the best at working on computers but he didn't want to call Angie or Matt. This was something he had to do on his own.

"1987." He frowned. "Petty theft. Ok." He scrolled the screen down, assuming the then teenage Clare would have been arrested for shoplifting. He took his glasses off as he realised how he knew the name.

"Dear God." He whispered as he read the second report. "Not Bob." He ran a hand over his face. He felt sick, the desire to hit the local off-licence overwhelming. He had to get out of the station. If Natalie or any of the others saw him they'd know he had a personal involvement in the case. He switched the computer off - cursing himself for not recognising the name sooner he headed out of the office.

Xxxxxx

Alesha took the medication the nurse offered, knowing that she would probably be discharged later that day. The thought of seeing Cam and her husband kept her going, took her mind off the attack and her still healing body.

"Doctor has arranged a scan in the early pregnancy unit for this morning." The nurse smiled. Alesha nodded. "At 10:30."

"My husband is going to want to be there. Can I call him?"

"Of course." The nurse smiled as Alesha picked up her mobile phone before leaving the room.

Cxxxxxx

Ronnie walked along the street, hands shoved in his pockets. Every nerve cell in his body seemed to crave vodka. The self hatred that had abated over the years was back. He had been too slow when Bob had died. Too weak and stupid to realise it was the girl with the knife. He'd called it too late - and the big loud Northerner was dead. There had been nothing he could do to save him. The same had happened with Wes. He was a let down. As a copper, mate, husband and dad. The alcohol seemed the only way to obliterate everything.

Xxxxxxx

Joe gulped the takeaway coffee as he rushed up the stairs of the police station. He knew he was running late but it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry." He barrelled through the doors as all eyes fell n him. "Alarm clock died. Battery I think."

"No problem." Natalie waved a hand away. "Have you seen Ronnie?"

"Er no."

Matt and Natalie exchanged glanced as he sat down.

"Why?"

"He's disappeared."

"What? This is Ronnie Brooks we are talking about. Mr Responsible?" Joe looked from one to the other. "What?"

"If you'd got ere on time you'd know." Sam snapped. "The woman who murdered Sally may be the same woman who stabbed Ronnie's first partner in MIU. It looks like Diane attacked Alesha and Clare Thomas attacked Sally."

"And Ronnie knows?" Joe looked as Matt nodded.

"Yeah."

"Bob wasn't part of MIU." Natalie sighed. "It was CID. I was a DS then same as Bob. Big man, laugh that could drown out every other sound in the room." Natalie smiled. "Ronnie was DI. Felt responsible for us all."

"Ron was DI?" Sam asked. Natalie nodded.

"Yeah." Matt paused. "And he knows about this."

"I text him last night." Angie explained. "He didn't answer."

"Right." Natalie stood up. "Joe, Sam. You get on to forensics. Angie, luv, find me an address for that woman. I wanna know how she's not still in prison and how her and Diane crossed paths." She set about organising them all; ignoring the pit of worry building in her stomach. Everything told her Ronnie was in trouble.

"Matt, get to the hospital. Alesha needs you there more than we do."

"Guv." Matt nodded. "What about Ronnie?"

"You let me worry about him. He'll turn up. He always does." She smiled sadly.

"Do you think he's in trouble? Drinking?"

"No." She lied. "He wouldn't do that. You go on."

Matt nodded, not really believing her but praying she was right.

Xxxxxxx

The park bench in the cemetery was deserted as he walked over to it. The park keeper had vanished as he looked around. Sitting down he pulled the glass bottle out of the paper bag. Glaring at the litre bottle he remembered everything that he had done wrong. His failings as a husband - marrying too young the first time. Then his failings as a father, the death of his partner and everything since hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Ronald William Brooks." He whispered. "You are a nightmare. You don't deserve any of this. Natalie, the kids, the job, scum like me dun deserve none of it. Should be me in the ground. Not Bob and not Wes." He glared at the bottle. He desperately wanted to open it. To let the liquid take away the pain. Feeling the fear clench around his heart he threw the bottle at the brick wall, swearing when it failed to smash completely.

"Can't even do that." He shook his head, not seeing the shadow walking towards him.

Xxxxxxx

Alesha felt Matt take her hand as the sonographer squirted the cold gel hit her tummy. The sound of a strong heart beat filled the room. The sonographer kept her eyes on the screen as Alesha bit her lip.

"All looks ok. It looks like you are fifteen or sixteen weeks on."

"Can you tell?"

"Unofficially yes but you should wait for the twenty weeks scan."

"Oh." Matt sighed. "As long as they're both ok."

"She's ok?" Alesha looked at the scan image.

"She?" Matt smiled,

"Mother's instinct." Alesha smiled.

"Baby looks ok." The sonographer smiled, leaving the couple to stare at the photographs.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Thought you'd be here." Natalie paused as she sat next to Ronnie. He shook his head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Alesha's had the baby scan. All ok. They'll letting her home later." Natalie smiled. "You don't need that stuff." She pointed to the cracked bottle laying in the grass.

"Why am I here? Why aren't Wes and Bob ere?"

"Self pity never did suit you." Natalie folded her arms.

"Nat."

"You turned your life around. You go back on that crap and you are letting all that go to waste." She paused, turning to him she took his hand. "I dunno why things happen the way they do but you are still ere. An I think you're ok and I dun want to lose you. So stop all this crap." She held his gaze as she spoke. He wanted to tell her she was wrong but the words died on his lips. Natalie kissed him gently. Ronnie sighed as she brushed a tear away from his cheek.

"I'm sober."

"Good."

"I dunno what you see in me."

"Good job I do. Now get back to the station. Help me work out what the Hell is going on." He nodded, getting to his feet he let Natalie lead him out of the cemetery. He didn't see the way she glanced at him wondering how much more he could take.

Xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Switch?

"So everything is ok?" Matt smiled as he looked at the scan photo. Alesha nodded. The nurses had left them to gather Alesha's belongings before they headed home.

"Yes." She smiled as he watched her for a moment. His eyes filled with tears as he looked over the dressings on her arms and upper body. "Matt?"

"I." He took a deep breath. "I'm an idiot."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He shrugged self consciously. Alesha shook her head before stepping towards him.

"Talk to me." She touched his face gently as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I thought." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Alesha clung to him; knowing how much they had been through had to have had some effect on him. She didn't want to think of the damage her own psyche had suffered.

"It's ok. I'm fine, sore but ok and Cameron is fine. The baby is ok." She pulled back, kissing him firmly on his lips as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"I love you." He whispered as she stepped back. Smiling she rested a hand on his chest.

"I know." She kissed his lightly. "Take me home."

"She's not been arrested yet."

Alesha's eyes clouded over.

"She won't try anything again." She sounded certain. "Not now. Matt, take me home."

Xxxxxx

Natalie held Ronnie's hand as they walked back towards the car. The mild October afternoon giving way to a cooler night. She tightened her grip on his hand as if she thought he might slip through her fingers.

"Nat?"

"Nothing." She smiled slightly. He face turned away from him as tears filled her eyes. He stopped walking as he realised her attention was elsewhere.

"Natalie? What is it?"

She turned, pulling him back towards her. He wrapped her in his arms as she tried not to cry. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he sighed.

"I messed up. I'm sorry."

"No."

"I."

"You saying why isn't Wes or Bob still ere? I just felt really selfish thinking I'm glad you're still here but Melanie and Jackie don't have the men they love." She mumbled into his trench coat. Ronnie pulled back slightly; suddenly realising the damage his words had inflicted. He tilted her face slightly, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are."

"But you're my idiot."

"Seems so." He kissed her again, holding her close before stepping back. "Cmon, I think I know who attacked our Alesha and who killed our victim."

Natalie nodded, hoping they were finally getting somewhere.

Xxxxxxx

"Two victims." Kate watched as Henry paced the office. Jake stared at the desk.

"Don't let Alesha Devlin hear you call her that." Kate stated as Henry nodded once. The older man liked the younger crown prosecutors but knew when they needed to be reigned in. He'd rather it be him than George.

"Two assailants- who you believe swapped targets."

"Yes." Jake frowned.

"Very Strangers on a train."

"Excuse me?" Kate frowned.

"Henry likes his old movies." James joined in. Henry looked at the three musketeers in front of him.

"How are the police getting on?"

"I'm meeting Natalie Chandler this afternoon." James answered. Henry nodded. "Joe says they have several suspects."

"Bring me something to work with." He dismissed them knowing the case was far from over.

Xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Something to work with

Henry sat at his desk deep in thought. He knew James, Kate and Jake were determined to put the person responsible for the attack on Alesha. He just had to make sure they, and the police officers they worked with kept on the right track.

"George." He looked up as the affable Scotsman walked into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Alesha Devlin has been released from the hospital. I just spoke with her. She's keen to come back to work but I told her not until Monday. Hopefully her and James' office will be back to normal by then. The police are still treating it as a crime scene."

"The girl is due some leave." Henry sighed. "I want Jacob Thorne and Kate Barker to run the prosecution for this. James is too close. It's too close with him being Alesha's best friend."

"I agree. The defence would have a field day. Keep me informed." George nodded before leaving the office. Henry watched him go, knowing that the CPS would have to change if they were going to keep their staff safe.

Xxxxxxx

"Ron?" Matt answered the phone as Cameron clambered up onto the sofa next to him and Alesha. "Yeah, we're home. Alesha's sleeping but she's ok." He listened for a moment as Ronnie explained how he thought the attacks had happened.

"So? Both women knew each other?" Matt slipped into the kitchen determined not to wake his wife.

"Looks that way." Ronnie sighed as he sat at his desk. "Look, the forensic evidence on Sally's murder shows that whoever did it was an amateur. So much evidence left that we may as well have found a signed confession on the girl's body. Only thing is,"

"What?" Matt knew he wasn't going to like what Ronnie was going to tell him.

"It's different from the stuff SOCO found at the CPS."

"Eh?"

"Angie and Joe are right. Two different crimes- two different criminals. Forensics suggest both were women. Now we know that from our Alesha's statement that she was attacked by a woman. Forensics match it to Diane Fothergill."

"Sally's sister-in-law."

"Yeah."

"And I thought my family was messed up." Matt sighed. Lucky the cat jumped on the table as Matt looked on.

"Join the club. Only thing is - I can't have any more to do with this. Clare Thomas is the other suspect. She just came out of prison."

"Go on."

"Matt, she killed my first partner. When I was DI. Remember I told you?"

"Bob- ginger loudmouth you called him."

"Yeah - so Natalie and the CPS reckon I av to be on gardening leave until the case is over. Might jepodise it. Same goes for you, son."

Matt let out a sigh. He knew it was likely. He was just as emotionally involved as Ronnie.

"I've some leave owing anyway. You?"

"Matt, I bought a litre bottle of vodka today. Don't say anything but I almost drunk it. Didn't though."

"No. Ron, you are better than that. You don't need that stuff." Matt was more concerned than angry but he knew Ronnie would feel bad enough without him adding to it.

"Waste of bloody money. Didn't touch a drop. Matt, he died in front of me. I was too slow. I can't be like that again. Natalie was right to remind me of that."

"You weren't. I know you, if there's one thing you are good at it's blaming yourself. This new baby is going to need a godfather. I mean it - you're the closest thing Cam and the baby have to a grandfather. You can't go back and change what wasn't your fault."

"I know son." Ronnie paused. "Grandfather? God I'm old."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Ron." He ended the call more worried that ever.

Xxxxxxx

"Address for Thomas." Angie handed Sam a piece of paper. The DI nodded.

"Great. Joe? Time we paid her a visit." He glared at the address scrawled in black ink. Joe nodded before pulling on his leather jacket.

"Let's do this."

Cvvvvvv


	14. Chapter 14

Clare

Joe drove in silence as Sam checked the address Angie had given them. He couldn't shake the feeling they were missing something. The woman who had attacked and killed Sally had apparently met the woman who had attacked Alesha in prison. It didn't seem real.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would anyone swap crimes? I don't get it. Alesha and Sally had no connection- Sally was put in witness protection when Alesha was on maternity leave. WP is not something her or James would have a say over anyway."

"Both twisted mate. That's all I can say. This Clare? She was inside for what? Ten years?"

"Yeah. Possession of a deadly weapon and killing a police officer. She tried to get it reduced to manslaughter but didn't get the prosecution or the judge to agree."

"As Ronnie would say, if you're carrying a weapon you're looking for trouble." Joe pulled the car into the side of the road. The dingy shop in front of them bathed in darkness. "She was a kid."

"22. Old enough to face the consequences of her actions. She stabbed Ronnie's partner. She killed a copper." Sam turned to him. "Don't have any sympathy for her. She could have killed Alesha and her baby too, remember."

Joe's face hardened at the thought. He had seen how devastated her friends had been. How scared Matt had been. Now he knew he had been right to question Sam but there was no way he was going to let Clare get away with her crimes.

Xxxxxxx

Ronnie rolled up his sleeves as he watched his baby granddaughter stare up at him.

"Right Loulou. Your old grandpa didn't do much of the nappy thing back then. That was nanny Denise's job. And I tell ya something kidda, if she was ere she'd laugh her head off at me doing this."

The baby stared at him transfixed. He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Ok, ere goes nothing."

He undid the sides of the disposable nappy, trying not to gag as he lifted it from the infant's body. Louisa kicked her legs.

"Oh my Lord above! What is my daughter feeding you? I've seen crime scenes less gross. Ok. Wipes. Sweet Jesus!"

The baby rewarded him with a toothy grin as unbeknown to him Sarah and Natalie were in the doorway trying not to laugh. Ronnie scooped the now clean and dressed baby into his arms.

"Good girl. Nuffin to it. Right, what now?" He carried her over to the pram as Natalie and Sarah slipped out of sight. The front door clicked open as he pushed the pram through it. Before locking it behind him he yelled. "Oi you two! I knew you were there." Before heading off to visit Matt and Alesha. Natalie rolled her eyes as the door clicked shut.

Xxxxx

Angie tapped away at the computer keyboard knowing she had to find the definitive link. She was the desk officer - the one who dug out the information the lads could use to put the right person on trial. Biting her lip she hoped she hadn't sent Joe and Sam straight into trouble.

Xxxxx

Kate looked around the office. She hated the fact that someone had got around security and walked straight into James and Alesha's office. Closing her eyes she had no idea what she would feel if the attack had taken place in the office she shared with Jake. She looked up as Jake handed her a mug of tea.

"Thanks."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Over thinking this. Matt, Alesha and Ronnie are already on 'gardening leave'. James is on light duties and to be honest I don't want to join them." He sipped his own tea. "Joe said he'll pop over later. They have a lead."

"Good." She sighed, yawning.

"Hey." He took her mug from her before wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her hair as Kate closed her eyes.

"You said we had to be professional at work."

"Sod that." He kissed her again. "Nothing about this is normal."

Xxxxxxxx

"Bloody Nora its cold." Ronnie stated as he manhandled the pram into the flat. Alesha smiled as Ronnie picked up baby Lou. "You ok luv?"

"Yeah. Coffee?"

"Ta."

"Matt's in the kitchen." She picked Cameron up as he toddler through. "Ron? You ok?"

"Yes Luv." He lied as he carried Louisa into the kitchen. She shook her head sadly; knowing about the vodka and how close he had been to slipping back. She prayed Natalie and Matt would be able to stop him.

Xxxxxx

"Clare? Clare Thomas?" Sam flashed his warrant card at the brunette in front of him. She narrowed her eyes as he and Joe introduced themselves.

"Why?"

"Can we come in?" Joe asked. The woman folded her arms.

"No." she glared. "You ain't got a warrant. You can piss off."

"Charming." Sam raised an eyebrow. "You want to make this public then fine. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Alesha May Devlin. Anything you do say." She swore as he spoke, the flick knife in her hand glinted in the sunshine as she barrelled forward. Joe grabbed her as she lunged forward, knocking the blade away. Sam gasped as the blade pierced his skin. The blood oozing through the fabric of his shirt as Joe pinned the slight woman to the floor. Radioing for backup he watched as the colour drained from his friend's face.

Xxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Home Truths

Sam clutched his side in a vain attempt to stop the blood leaving his body. He was freezing, the effort to stay awake using up more energy than he thought possible. An elderly lady swore as she approached the scene.

"That boy needs help."

"Yeah." Joe agreed. "Ambulance on the way."

"I'll be back." The pensioner disappeared into her flat before returning with blankets to wrap Sam in. "The boy is in shock. Blood loss I reckon. It's ok son. It's ok." She wrapped the blanket around him, pressing a tea towel over the wound. "What's you're name?"

"Ss Sam."

"Right Sam. I'm Jenny. Used to be a nurse. You are going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

Sam closed his eyes.

"Now! None of that! Lazy article."

Joe handcuffed the woman to the drainpipe as she fought with him. She bit his hand. Joe swore before turning back to the older woman; who was proving to be Sam's guardian angel.

"What do you have to live for? Think!" Jenny snapped as she shook him. "Girlfriend? Wife? Boyfriend?"

"My son." Sam whispered. "Kieran. My boy."

"He's a single dad. A widow."

"Then your Kieran needs you even more. How old is he?"

"Seven."

"Right. Sam. Focus on that little lad." His skin became pasty, waxen as the fight to live became harder. Joe frowned. Clare swore. Jenny hugged the injured man to her, holding the soaked tea towel in place. "Don't you give up on that baby boy. Help is nearly here. Where is Kieran now?"

"School." The word was slurred, an effort to form. Joe looked panic stricken as Sam's eyes closed.

Xxxxxx

"What is it?" Matt handed Ronnie a mug of tea. The older man took the mug, frowning as he did.

"They swapped crimes. Angie said they met in prison. Nat and Joe are going to see the prison Guv later. They knew each other."

"Ok."

"How did I not see it, Matty?"

"What?"

"The woman who killed Bob. She attacked Sally. Diane Fothergill attacked Alesha."

"None of us did." Matt sipped his tea. "Ron, Clare killed Bob. Not you. The fact you were the DI then means nothing. You'd never blame Natalie or Sam she if it happened to me."

"Don't." Ronnie looked up. "Don't even think that. You and Alesha's ad enough close calls to last a lifetime. It does not bear thinking about."

"You know what I'm saying. Actually no, Ron." Matt began to get annoyed. "Things aren't always your fault. Yes you are an alcoholic. Yeah. You're stuck with that. You aren't the first copper to turn to the bottle and sadly I doubt you'll be the last! Now, I nearly lost my wife. My unborn baby. Cam nearly lost him Mum and little brother or sister so I am not aving this! Go on self destruct if you want. Drink all the vodka you can buy. Hurt everyone and everything you care about; that cares about you. Because you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this case, this job. Alesha nearly died. If you are so blind you can't see what you've got to lose. This little girl being one of them." He took Lou from Ronnie as he spoke. The baby sleeping peacefully as he did so. "Then I dunno what to say anymore."

"Matt."

"No." Matt turned to him before gently placing his goddaughter back in her pram. "No, you almost lost everything- through the drink. I almost lost everything because some psychotic bitch stabbed my pregnant wife! The only one to blame is the woman with the knife. She stabbed her. No one else. Same if you start drinking again. It'll be no ones fault but yours."

Ronnie frowned, letting the younger man have his say.

"I thought you were better than that. I looked up to you. As a mate, as a copper. I see you with your girls and I wanna be like that with my kids."

"Matt."

"No Ron. You are using all this pain, all this stress we all have to fall back into the booze. You'd throw away a job you love, and are bloody good at. A woman who's been in love with you for God only knows how long, your girls, your grandkids. Us. Because you know damn well I won't let a drunk near my kids after what happened to me and Kathryn."

Ronnie nodded as Matt finally stopped ranting. Neither had noticed that Alesha had subtly entered the room; taking Louisa with her.

"You're right." Ronnie stared at him. "You're right in everything you said. I know. I'll do better, son. I will."

Matt closed his eyes, not wanting Ronnie to see how upset he was. Ronnie clapped him on the back.

"It's always there. You know? Back of me head. But it's staying there. You're right. Course you are."

Neither men heard the phone ring in the other room. Alesha appeared in the doorway, phone in one hand.

"Um."

"Lesha love." Ronnie turned to her. His voice broken slightly.

"Natalie just called. She's at the hospital."

"What?" Ronnie felt the panic build.

"Sarah and Lucy are on the way here to collect Lou. It's Sam. He's been stabbed. They've gone to arrest Clare. She's in custody. Sam's been stabbed."

Xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Care

The interview room was tense, the quiet almost disconcerting but Ronnie didn't care. Sam was currently in theatre, fighting to live so the woman sat opposite him could stew for all he cared. He knew Natalie's seniors had only allowed him to come back to work due to poor staffing levels. With Sam hospitalized, he was the only one senior enough to run the investigation.

"Alright." He stared at the mousy haired woman opposite him, wondering what could have happened to make her so twisted. "Clare, you ain't said much since you got ere."

"No comment."

"Really?" Angie sighed as she watched the one sided exchange. "A man might die and all you can say is 'no comment'? You've been to prison for murdering a police officer once. Now you've killed a woman and may well have killed another police officer. A man with a young son. Now all you can say is 'no comment'."

Ronnie took a deep breath, the woman opposite him looked impossibly young. He had barely registered her the day Bob had been killed. Now he knew why. She was non-descript. Mousy hair, small frame, battered jeans, old acne scars and track marks from years of drug abuse. Nothing remarkable.

"No. Comment." She glared at Angie. Ronnie shook his head.

"We are getting nowhere fast, ere. Look." He paused. "You killed that girl. You put a knife in my mate. What I want to know is where is the woman who put you up to it? The one you sent after James Steel. Only, she didn't stab him, did she? Got the wrong person. Did you know Alesha Devlin? The girl she attacked instead? Good girl, she is. Married, one little boy. Another baby on the way."

"Eh?"

"Not only did your friend try to kill the wrong person, she stabbed a pregnant woman."

"What? Er. No comment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe looked up as the young nurse walked towards him. He couldn't help but smile at her as she reached him and Matt.

"Are you with Samuel Casey?" She smiled as Matt nodded.

"Yeah, his mum is on the way up from Cornwall." Joe explained. The nurse nodded.

"Hi Matt." She sighed as she recognised the police earlier. "Ronnie not here?"

"Not this time. Hannah, how is he?"

"Do you know everyone?" Joe turned to his friend. Matt smiled. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Mostly." Matt answered. "Comes from working with Ronnie for so long. Anyway?"

"You'd better follow me. We can talk in my office." Hannah stated. Joe and Matt exchanged glances as they fell into step behind the younger woman. No news had to be good news but from experience Matt knew being taken into the nurses' office wasn't the best sign.

XXXXXXXXXxx

Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as he leaned back in his chair. Natalie was in the inner office, talking on the phone. He had no idea who she was talking to. He was more concerned with the fact they had no idea where Sally Fothergill's killer was. The fact that one woman had caused so much damage seemed incredible to him.

"Ron." He looked up to see Natalie walking towards him. "Anything?"

"No." He threw his biro on the desk. "Nothing. She is keeping her mouth shut. Did seemed surprised when I told her the target she had given Diane hadn't been harmed. That a pregnant woman had been instead."

"Maybe she does have a conscious, after all." Natalie sighed. She shook her head, folding her arms over her thin frame. "I just got off the phone from Sam's sister Laura. She's going to take Kieran until Sam's on the mend. She's picking him up from the child minder now."

"One less thing for Sammy boy to worry about." Ronnie smiled slightly. He knew she was fond of the young police officer. She had always seen her team as family. He held eye contact with her for a little longer than necessary, until Angie's voice cut through their conscious.

"I don't think it was conscious." Angie stated. "She was pregnant when she first went to prison. Miscarried. I think she blamed James for that."

"Gives er motive." Natalie agreed. "What about Fothergill?"

"We know she hated Sally. Paying someone else or swapping dirty work could have been a motive. She probably knew we'd pick Clare up first. The girl ain't exactly a master criminal."

"So, what now?" Angie asked. Natalie took a deep breath.

"Now. We wait to hear from Matt and Joe. I'll go to see Sam's sister and Kieran. You and Ronnie try to track down this woman. I want both facing trial asap. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." Ronnie nodded. Angie looked at the computer, hoping that she would be able to find the key piece of information they needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Comment

The A&E sister ushered Matt and Joe into the small office she shared with the Charge Nurse. Matt sat in the chair he had done before.

"Sam's mother is his next of kin." Hannah stated firmly. "I shouldn't really tell you anything without either Sam or Mrs Casey's permission."

"Hannah."

"But as this is a police investigation I suppose it's ok. Sam was stabbed through his abdominal wall. He lost a lot of blood."

"I know." Joe paused. "I was there."

"Yes." Hannah sighed. "I know. Look, when he got to us he was in

Hypovolaemic Shock. He'd lost so much blood that his body couldn't cope with it. You need a certain amount to live."

"He's alright? Yeah?" Joe looked to Matt who had visibly paled. Memories of Wes' murder resurfaced. He felt sick - knowing Kieran had already lost his Mum. Now the young lad may have lost his Dad too.

"He's very very sick. We commenced a blood transfusion. He's gone straight to the operating theatre. When he left the department he was very very unwell. The surgery is to locate the point of bleeding and stop it. It's a big operation."

"He's alive?" Matt sighed.

"Its touch and go, Matthew." She paused. "But yes, he was alive when he left us."

Joe paused as he thought about his friend. He knew Sam had been badly injured, he'd prayed for a miracle for his friend but hadn't expected to have one.

Xxxxxx

"I dunno." Ronnie paused a moment, throwing his glasses onto his desk. "We have enough to charge Clare with conspiracy and attacking Sam."

"Yes." Jake answered as he sipped his tea. "We are 100% going ahead with the charges of conspiracy, possession of an offensive weapon and attempted murder of a police officer. Goes without saying. It's the murder of Sally that's going to take some work. We know she did it."

"You know, I know and the forensics back it up. The motive means we have to find Diane. She attacked Alesha. Got into the CPS building, through security and into Alesha's office. She wanted us to know what she's done." Natalie folded her arms.

"I don't doubt it." Jake frowned. "The judge and jury have to believe it."

"We have to prove they knew each other and that they swapped crimes." Natalie frowned. "We have to find her."

"Yeah. She can't hide forever." Ronnie paused. "People don't just vanish."

"I hope to God you're right." Jake paused. A phone rang in the background, stopping abruptly as Angie answered it. The detectives and the barrister continued discussing their options as Angie stepped into Natalie's office.

"Guv?"

"What is it?" Natalie looked up.

"That was Jeff, from uniform. They've found her. Diane. Dead. Self inflicted gunshot wound to the head."

Ronnie and Natalie exchanged glances, wondering if this meant the case was finally over.

Xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Dead End?

"Dead?" Jake asked again. Angie nodded. She never quite knew how to take the Crown Prosecutor. Jake was what her mum would describe as a character.

"Yeah. I just took the call."

"And they're sure it's her?" Ronnie asked. Angie nodded.

"Yeah. As far as they can be." Angie looked from one to the other. "Do you mind if I ring the hospital? See how Sam is?"

"Of course." Natalie smiled slightly. She couldn't help but think she was about to lose another officer. Wes' death played heavy on her conscience. She knew it wasn't her fault, but it was still there like a stone weighing on her soul. Angie turned, headed back to her desk to call Joe.

Xxxxxx

"Hi." Joe looked up as Matt got to his feet. The older woman looked the image of Sam, there was no denying who the detective followed. "Mrs Casey?"

"Jackie." She looked at him.

"DS Devlin and DS Hawkins. Matt and Joe, we work with Sam."

"Yes." She smiled sadly as both younger men introduced themselves. "My boy has told me all about you. I know you looked after him when he came back. It was difficult for him."

"He's a good man." Matt answered honestly. "A good friend."

Jackie smiled slightly. She nodded. Being a single mum in her day hadn't been easy but she was proud of her kids. She knew Matt was right. At that moment he could empathise with her - the thought of anyone hurting Cameron made him sick to his stomach. He was about to say something else when the nurse interrupted him.

"This is Sam's mother." Joe explained. The nurse nodded, ushering them into a small side room.

"Sam is out of theatre and being nursed in the recovery ward. All being well he'll he transferred to the male surgical ward within the next hour."

"Thank you." Jackie paused as Joe seemed to visibly relax. Matt shook the nurse's hand before turning back to the older woman.

"He's going to be ok."

"Yeah." Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. "Like you said, my boy is tough." Matt hugged her as Joe stepped away to answer his phone.

Xxxxxxx

Three weeks later...

Ronnie stood staring out over the river. The Thames had always held a fascination for him, since a young boy he had found it soothing. He smirked, feeling a presence next to him.

"Matty."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah and thank you." He turned to him. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Giving me a well deserved kick up the backside. I needed it - you're right. I'm the worst kind of drunk."

"I never said that."

"A self pitying drunk is the worst kind. I am not going back there. I've got too much to lose. Seeing James and Alesha give evidence today, hearing everything about the day that cow attacked her I realised it."

"Good."

"Me and Nat."

"What about you and Natalie?"

"She deserves better, so instead of being the selfish idiot I have been."

"Ronnie." Matt paused. "You can't end it with her. You're crazy about her."

"Have been for twenty years mate. No of course I ain't finishing it. She deserves better and so do my girls and you. I'll do better. And if I ever say something stupid or need a boot in the backside I'm expecting you to deliver it."

Matt's smile lit up his face.

"No problem."

"Good lad."

"Ron?"

They turned to see Natalie and Alesha walk towards them. It was obvious both women had been talking about them. Ronnie smiled as he looked past them to see Angie, Sam and his mother leave the court. The older woman keeping an eye on her son.

"Ello luv."

"Kate and Jake are meeting us back at work." Alesha explained as Matt rested a hand on her shoulders. Natalie paused.

"You didn't stay for the sentencing." She slipped her arm through his as the younger couple left them.

"Nah." He paused. "Had some thinking to do. Always been able to think clearer out ere. Dunno why."

Natalie nodded. She had sensed a change in him over recent weeks. Alesha's attack, Sam's stabbing and the death of a suspect had affected him. She worried, knowing his tendency to blame himself.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The case, Bob. That poor Sally." He sighed. "Kate and Jake, Sam and his son, Alesha and Matty. Joe. Angie. James and Bea, us."

"Not much then." She teased.

"Things change. People change."

"Yeah." She paused. "Ron?"

"Your divorce came through and you didn't tell me."

"Alesha was in hospital. It didn't seem important. It's only the paperwork, that marriage was dead and gone years ago." He nodded, understanding her logic. He squeezed her arm.

"Now you listen to me, Natalie Chandler. You are important. Not just your job, you." He kissed her forehead. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm the idiot for not realising what was going on around me. How lucky I am." He turned, wrapping his arms around her waist as she frowned. Public displays of affection weren't Ronnie's style.

"Marry me."

"No." She watched as his eyes darkened. He nodded, about to pull away when she stopped him. "Not yet. Ask me again,another time when everything and everyone are settled. Then, then I'll say yes."

"Ok." He smiled slightly before kissing her. Waiting he could do. He looked over the road to where Joe and a young police officer were talking. He shook his head. It seemed his team were as much his family as his children and grandchildren were. Natalie followed his gaze.

"He's settling in well."

"He is. Oh and just so you know. I ain't waiting another twenty years to ask you. I'd like to be capable of getting down on one knee and back up again next time."

Natalie laughed. Ronnie hugged her.

"When the time is right, you'll know. That little angel on your shoulder will tell you." She whispered as he chuckled. The case was over, he was still sober and the woman he loved was in his arms. So far so good he thought as the snow began to fall.

Xxxxxxx

A/N that's all folks. Not happy with the ending. Would anyone be interested in a Christmas story?


End file.
